


Angel In Disguise

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: AU, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had gotten to see her in a way that no one else ever had and probably never will. Cruz had seen her as a beautiful woman and concerned sister who didn’t care about anything but finding some way to help her sister feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel In Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to Judy for all her wonderful help and to the readers.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own them. If I did, they would be together.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Angel In Disguise  
Characters: Cruz and Sam  
Pairing: Cruz/Sam (Suz)  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: He had gotten to see her in a way that no one else ever had and probably never will. Cruz had seen her as a beautiful woman and concerned sister who didn’t care about anything but finding some way to help her sister feel better.  
A/N: Many thanks to Judy for all her wonderful help and to the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own them. If I did, they would be together.  
Words: 295 words without title and ending.

*Angel In Disguise* Drabble

She’s his angel in disguise. Anyone who knows Sam would probably think he was lying, but he wasn’t. Sam was different than any other woman he had ever known. She had a record a mile long and wasn’t sorry for any of it.

That was one thing he loved about her. Sam saw it as the past is the past, it’s time to move on. Everyone in town thought that Sam was a cold-hearted bitch who didn’t care about anyone but herself, but that just wasn’t the case.

Sam had been hurt a lot in the past and it had caused her to shield her heart from almost everyone she knew. But when they had met it had been special, perfect almost.

They had met at GH one night when Sam had taken her sister Kristina to the hospital after the girl had fallen out of a tree and broken her arm. When their eyes had locked across the crowded waiting room, it was like there had been no one else but them.

Cruz can still remember Sam raising hell that night trying to get Kristina taken care of. He had gotten to see her in a way that no one else ever had and probably never will.

Cruz had seen her as a beautiful woman and concerned sister, who didn’t care about anything but finding some way to help her sister feel better. He looked up as the door to the bedroom opened and Sam walked in, setting her keys and wallet down on the bedside table.

“How was your day?” He asked, crossing the room to kiss his wife.

Sam accepted the kiss, then shrugged, smiled and said, “It was just like any other day. But it’s better now that I’m with you.”

The end.


End file.
